


Stardust

by OriginalRiiiver



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalRiiiver/pseuds/OriginalRiiiver
Summary: You are stardust.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 9





	Stardust

七月的山林广阔而寂静，午后的暑风穿过树荫，如同一个微热的怀抱，迎面扑向所有人。这片开阔的草地是为数不多能够容纳一群人集体露营的地方，林娜琏她们一早就长途跋涉地坐车过来，支好帐篷、燃起营火，热闹地吃掉带来的水果和一顿自己烧烤的午饭。她们都有些累了，三三两两地坐在一起乘凉，被积蓄多时的困倦萦绕着，每个人都有些恹恹的。

“彩瑛的这件背心很适合你。”

金多贤靠在塑料椅子上，歪着脑袋，越过一张桌子端详穿着牛仔背心的周子瑜。后者有些羞赧地笑了一下，很快引开话题：“彩瑛呢？”

“不知道——”林娜琏在另外一头拖长声音搭话，“吃过饭她好像就不见了。”

“她和小南一起去后面了。”朴志效一边说，一边用勺子㧟下西瓜中间的部分，被旁边的俞定延伸手拍了一下，“好像是……”西瓜的汁水很足，她说话的声音有点含糊，“好像是小南的T恤怎么了，那不是彩瑛的吗，所以她去帮忙处理了。”

林娜琏应了一声。一阵盛夏的午后风席卷过来，桌上的水果还没吃完，睡意和暑热一起侵袭她们，所有人都不想再说话了。

浅黄色的帐篷支在休息区，树木隔在这里和前面的活动区域之间，这里没有人，也没有机器。名井南过来之前和制作组的人打了个招呼，她用一只手捏着身上的T恤领口，脸上是很为难的表情，衣服的主人孙彩瑛跟在后面，不好意思地朝外面的人笑了笑，然后推着名井南的腰和她一起掀开帘子，钻进最远离人群的帐篷里。

“拉链扣好了吗？”

一进帐篷，名井南就松开手，领口松垮垮地沿着她的肩膀滑下去，露出里面绣了繁复蕾丝花样的肩带。衣服没有任何问题，只是被攥在手里太久，有点起皱。孙彩瑛蹲在门口研究了一会儿帐篷，然后起身点点头：“肯定好了，只能从里面拉开。”

名井南伸手牵住孙彩瑛的外套衣角，孙彩瑛立刻握住她，手指一根根地扣进她指缝里。穿牛仔外套的金发小鬼转过身，笑嘻嘻地看着名井，脸颊挤出一个可爱的笑涡：“T恤哪里坏啦？快让我看看。”

名井顿时有些脸红，抽出手嗔怪地拍了她一下：“讨不讨厌？你……”

她话没说完，孙彩瑛仰起头，高挺的鼻梁虚虚地蹭着她，名井只来得及垂下视线，两人的唇便贴到一起。她们一边吻着，孙彩瑛一边脱下外套，名井按着她的肩，嘴唇湿漉漉的，有些警惕地睁着大眼睛看她：“你要做什么？”

孙彩瑛反问道：“我们为了什么进来的？”

名井被问得耳尖有点发烫，一时却说不出拒绝的话。孙彩瑛又吻了吻她，接着动作很麻利地将外套袖子系到名井腰上。名井的腰很细，隔着好几层布料也令人感到纤弱而柔软，孙彩瑛恋恋不舍地将手掌贴在她的侧腰上，矮下身去，一边膝盖抵着草地，抬起脸用水汪汪的眼睛看着名井。

“小南……”名井肩上挂着大了好几号的T恤，吊带堪堪挂在锁骨上，纤瘦而易碎，孙彩瑛像是怕弄坏她，声音都变轻了，“可不可以？”

名井不由自主有些紧张。现在是白天，外面有好多人，风时不时轻轻拍打帐篷布，她们偷出点闲空来躲在这里，竟然要做那种事。可是看到孙彩瑛漆黑的眼睛，还有里面诚挚的眼神，她一阵心软，目光再滑过孙彩瑛饱满的、殷红的嘴唇，以及她又直又高的鼻子，一想起孙彩瑛会用鼻尖顶住那里……一阵热流蓦然涌向名井的下腹，她忍不住将手指插进孙彩瑛染得金黄的发丝里，轻声细气地要求：“快一点。”

孙彩瑛顿时眉开眼笑，嘴角地痣也灵动地跳起来，她动手将名井的裙摆卷起来一点，首先钻进去吻了吻她的大腿内侧。孙彩瑛温热的嘴唇蹭着名井柔嫩的肌肤，让她有些站不稳，她用两只手隔着外套托住名井的腿根，说话声从裙下传来，有些闷闷的：“小南，你躺下吧。”

名井垫着外套躺下，孙彩瑛趁她调整姿势的时候捉着她的脚腕，侧过脸慢慢吻她的膝盖和小腿。名井的腿不太用力地并着，孙彩瑛将她一条腿往旁边推了推，吻着另一边腿根白皙温热的软肉。鼻息忽然温热地隔着底裤扑在她腿心，名井小腹的热流又涌起来，她软软地从鼻子里哼了一声，伸手下去摸了摸孙彩瑛的耳垂：“小彩……”

孙彩瑛在她底下“嗯”了一声，将裙摆往上推到名井的小腹，低头吻她棉白的底裤。名井条件反射地瑟缩，孙彩瑛停下动作，歪过脑袋，很好奇似地端详了两秒，又凑近吻了一回：“小南好可爱，穿的是草莓图案的。”

“别说出来……”名井的脸已经烫得比外面的温度还高了。她捏了一下孙彩瑛的耳尖，孙彩瑛躲在她下面嗤嗤地笑起来，卷着她的内裤往下脱，挂在一边膝盖上，然后整个脑袋埋到她两腿之间。

“可以舔舔吗？”她故意问，没等名井反应，自顾自探出舌尖舔了一下名井尚且瑟缩的外核，“小南好像很好吃。”

名井小腹一阵紧缩，呜咽了一声，侧过脸：“快点……”

孙彩瑛不再说话，张口将她整个包进口腔里。

名井从没有说过，但她是喜欢被孙彩瑛专心致志地舔弄的。孙彩瑛的舌尖滚烫而灵活，可以抵着她顶端柔软的小核不停打圈；在外部软绵绵的酥痒一层层地将名井包裹时，孙彩瑛又会将舌叶整个贴在她唇瓣，舔湿她的穴口，然后把舌头伸进去……明明能进来的只有一点点，名井却觉得自己被孙彩瑛填满了。孙彩瑛的鼻尖如名井所愿，紧紧压在敏感到一触即发的外核上，稍微动一动，名井就觉得后腰一阵酥麻，她嘤咛了一声，舒服的叹息从嘴角滑出去。孙彩瑛弧度漂亮的鼻梁埋在她的秘部，密不透风地抵着名井，舌头不断在穴口进出，来回地操她，高潮的体液从穴口淋漓地淌出去，孙彩瑛来不及都舔干净，溢出来的打湿了名井的腿根，在空气里一阵阵发着凉。

“小彩，小彩……”

高潮来得很猛烈，名井的大脑一片空白，嘴唇颤抖着，断续地念孙彩瑛的名字。孙彩瑛含着她，很温柔地舔了舔穴口，带着她的味道挪上去和她交换亲吻：“小南。”

最开始这是不可能的事，名井第一次看孙彩瑛的脸埋进她两腿之间，差点跳下床翻窗逃跑。但她到底被孙彩瑛一次次捉住脚踝留下来，孙彩瑛的舌头几乎游走过她身上每一个地方：鼻尖、嘴唇、小腹、双腿，直到腿心能够带给她最直接的连绵快乐的地方。

“小南的那里甜甜的。”孙彩瑛每次都会很甜蜜地说这句话，嘴唇和鼻尖都湿漉漉的，带着心满意足傻乎乎的笑容，过来和她接吻。起初她很不情愿，但当孙彩瑛用明亮的眼睛望着她，她逐渐忍不住妥协，张口将孙彩瑛舔舐过自己的舌尖含进来，放任她一颗颗地舔弄自己的牙齿。欲望的气息在女朋友的唇舌间变成一种暧昧的粉色，孙彩瑛轻轻咬着她的下唇，湿润的鼻子蹭着她的脸颊，名井抬起手环住她的后颈。她的身体还是软的，两人就着拥抱的姿势缠吻了一会儿，名井侧过身，想往孙彩瑛怀里钻。

孙彩瑛将她抱个满怀，低头吻她的发丝，软乎乎的嘴唇磨蹭她的额角：“要不要再来一次？”

名井像小动物一样从鼻腔里呜咽了一声，在她怀里摇头，“没力气了……”

孙彩瑛笑起来，继续抱着她。两人沉默了一会儿，名井浑身的骨头都还酥酥的，孙彩瑛忽然动了动，伸手帮她把宽大的T恤领口往肩上拉了拉：“我喜欢你穿我的衣服，好漂亮。”

名井稍微抬头，眼神亮晶晶的，笑容有点虚弱，声音里有高潮之后的困倦：“下次我来穿小彩别的衣服吧。”

外面的人声逐渐喧闹起来，设备搬动的声音混在风声里。孙彩瑛又吻了吻名井，帮她把卷在膝盖的底裤一点点展开——不知道在这里待了多久，她们应该出去了。

录制从下午开工一直进行到晚上，山里的信号不好，她们的手机也不在身边，没人知道几点了，只好按照制作组的说法，“享受自然的时间”。

营火从天色擦黑就开始熊熊燃烧，木料被灼烧爆开的噼啪声时不时短促地破裂在空气里，成员三三两两地坐在草地上，靠在一起聊天，或者干脆披着外套打瞌睡。夜色浓郁，弦月看起来像一块残缺的玉石，冷光为周遭树木的枝叶镀上一层冰凉的银色。俞定延拿来几条毯子，孙彩瑛和名井分到一床，在腿上铺开，藏在下面的膝盖靠在一起。

名井不爱说话，安静地看着远处的山头发呆。孙彩瑛将手垫在膝盖上枕着脑袋，看看名井，又看看其他人。忽然，湊崎的声音从前面传过来：“好多星星！”

孙彩瑛抬头，看见夜幕星河在她们头顶的头顶悬起，像一张铺陈在宇宙的星轨图，闪动着温柔的光，占据她们全部的视野。大家雀跃起来，制作组动作很快地拍完今天最后一场，到工作人员陆陆续续地下班时，还留在山上的人也差不多开始困了。

等到大多数人都回休息区了，孙彩瑛和名井南落在最后面。没有人注意到她们，孙彩瑛很小声地问名井：“几点了？”

名井摇摇头，拽住她的衣摆，向旁边的一条岔路扬了扬下巴。孙彩瑛会意，两人动作很快地调转方向，消失在树丛林影里。

也许已经过了子夜，也许还没到，没有人心里有答案，也没有人在乎。孙彩瑛和名井一起走到离营地有五分钟路程的地方，这里的视野比其他位置开阔，勉强能看作道路的地面铺满碎石，两侧郁郁葱葱的树木安静地伫立。没有什么风，空气里有日光残余的暖热，溪水潺潺流过，在有高低差的地方，落下时会有簌簌的回响，像小时候家门口公园里的木质秋千，在空气里与世无争地摆荡着。

孙彩瑛脱了鞋，把它们拎在手里，赤脚踩到溪水中。炎夏的山溪凉爽但不刺骨，河床里的石头看起来并不是鹅卵石，但比鹅卵石更加圆润和光滑，脚底踩上去的触感很温和。名井在岸边，和她保持一样的步调，沿着小路踢踢踏踏地走着。

“日本像这样的地方多吗？”

名井想了想，“有不少。”接着她补充，“但我没怎么去过。”

孙彩瑛笑了：“我也不怎么到这种地方来，但这次感觉还不错。”

她们一起在一块像观景台一样延伸出去的岩石上坐下来，两腿垂下去时，脚尖刚好能碰到水流。名井拗不过孙彩瑛，在她的要求下也脱下鞋子，两个人的鞋摆在一起，脚趾也并排抵在石块上，溪水将它们一起浸润。孙彩瑛歪着脑袋，看着旁边石头上的两双鞋，眼神有些傻傻地发直。名井伸手戳了她一下：“在看什么？”

“我在想……”孙彩瑛慢吞吞地说，“以后我们住在一起，鞋子也会像这样并排放在玄关的。”

名井慢慢地脸红了：“我们会一起租房子？”

孙彩瑛认真地摇头：“我给你买。按照你喜欢的样子。”

“只有我喜欢可不行，”名井说，“小彩也要喜欢。”

孙彩瑛的眼睛亮起来，她微笑着说：“从小我就很希望有自己的房间。我可以在里面看漫画、唱歌、画很多画，一直放我喜欢的歌。”

“那我们分出一间房间，做小彩的书房。”名井歪过头，轻轻靠在孙彩瑛的肩膀上。夜浓得像墨，缀饰其中的星点落在她的眼睛里，折射出细碎的宝石般的光芒。在山林与溪水之间，她们的面前似乎出现一座属于她们自己的房子，不用太大，但房间足够，客厅有暖色的家具，玄关里她们的鞋摆在一起。

“小彩的房间……我可以进去吗？”名井忽然如梦初醒地问。

孙彩瑛用力点头，“当然了，小南随时都可以进来。”她顿了一下，补充道，“不用敲门。”

名井羞涩地笑了一下，“太好了。”

两人享受了片刻沉默，孙彩瑛问：“小南呢？小南想要什么样的房间？”

“还没想好。”名井诚实地说，“我在想，房子买在哪儿呢？”

“买在有雪山的地方吧。”孙彩瑛兴致勃勃地提议，“卧室和阳台要装上落地窗，一整面墙的那种。每天早上拉开窗帘，就会看见白皑皑的雪……”

名井呼地笑起来，“会不会离城市太远了？”

过了一会儿，她又说：“但是小彩喜欢的话，我也可以。”

“我们会有个很大的客厅。”孙彩瑛低下头，吻了吻名井的额角，“不放茶几，只有沙发，长沙发、短沙发、懒人沙发……铺很厚的地毯。还会有电视和音响。小南的游戏机摆在电视柜上，随时都可以玩。”

“回去陪我通关《双子传说》[1]吧。”名井忽然说。

孙彩瑛眨眨眼睛：“我还以为小南自己早就通关了。”

名井有些撒娇地从鼻子里哼出一个否认的鼻音，往孙彩瑛身上蹭了蹭，孙彩瑛伸手搭住她的肩膀，将她揽在怀里。名井的语气有点懒洋洋的：“小彩不和我一起，我就不想解那些谜了呀。”

“她们会不会发现我们不见了？”

两个人靠着肩膀在石头上坐了很久，名井忽然抬头问孙彩瑛。孙彩瑛的侧脸线条有些孩子气的圆润，还没有什么棱角，鼻梁与下颌的轮廓却因此被格外显著地衬托出来，眼睛大而明亮，眼尾像猫一样收起一个圆润的弧度。名井有些着迷地看着，抬起些下巴，微润的嘴唇将吻印在她的嘴角。

孙彩瑛抬手揉了揉名井散在肩上的长发，低下头和她慢慢交换了一个缠绵的吻。孙彩瑛接吻的时候会闭上眼睛，纤长的睫毛扫过名井的脸颊，她喜欢用饱满的嘴唇和名井彼此厮磨，用舌尖勾住她的舌头，轻轻地推拉，在上颚被轻缓地舔舐时，名井会忍不住有些颤抖。

“这里离她们很近，”孙彩瑛说，“等下我们悄悄回去就好。如果她们来找的话，也很容易找到的。”

名井深以为然，两人对视了一下，都不好意思地笑了，又拉近距离接吻。名井的嘴唇湿漉漉的，孙彩瑛不停地啄吻她，含着她的嘴角，吮出一点令人浮想联翩的水声。名井被她闹得有点害羞，推了推她的肩膀，手却被孙彩瑛握住，交换了一个更深的吻。

月光如绸缎披在她们的肩膀，她们在星星的注视下不停地对视和亲吻。名井的脖颈因为抬头的动作而像天鹅一样拉长，孙彩瑛的指尖摸上去，沿着脆弱的颈项一点点地往下滑，最后落在她的锁骨上。

“你知道吗？”孙彩瑛说，“我经常看到你的这个地方。睡觉的时候也会梦到。”

名井脸又红了，“为什么？”

“这里好漂亮。”孙彩瑛用有些虚幻的声线说，好像受到美神的蛊惑，对名井入迷了那样。她来回抚摸名井的锁骨，指尖碰到里侧深凹的锁骨窝，“有时候我觉得这里像一汪湖，里面有很多尾小鱼。”

她低头观察名井的身体，而名井微笑着看她因此露出的发顶。过了一会儿，名井抬起手，将手指伸进孙彩瑛的发丝里，有一下没一下地捋着：“小彩经常幻想我？”

孙彩瑛不假思索地点头。过了一会儿，她才意识到名井的话里双关的意味，脸颊泛上点绯红，“也不是经常……”

“可是我有的时候会想。”名井忽然实话实说道。没等孙彩瑛反应过来，她稍微张开口，孙彩瑛看到她湿润的唇腔与洁白整齐的牙齿，殷红的小小舌尖缩在里面，像某种柔弱美丽的幼小动物，在她的注视下轻轻颤动。

“小彩，看着这里，会想到什么吗？”

和名井漂亮的嘴唇有关的联想，一下让孙彩瑛不好意思起来。名井和她接吻时候湿漉漉的目光，名井含住她时候口腔里的温热，名井吻她时柔软的触感……孙彩瑛试图从里面拣出一样不那么让人害羞的，还没成功，名井又问：“小彩知道我会想什么吗？”

“什么？”孙彩瑛望着她，有些眩晕，心不在焉地接话。

名井微微笑起来。她的唇稍微张合出一点微热的气息，轻飘飘地拂过孙彩瑛的嘴唇。

“我在想……小彩，来吻我。”

星星在天上看着她们不厌其烦地接吻，很久之后才分开，孙彩瑛的嘴唇甜蜜地微微发麻，她含着名井南的味道，低下头看着自己的脚尖，扬起一点水花。清澈的水珠在空中稍纵即逝，像某种质感特殊的烟花，回到水里时荡出细小的涟漪。

“我看过一个说法，”孙彩瑛说，“每个人都是星尘……什么的。”

“‘你们都是星星’。”名井说，“‘在百亿年前，宇宙炸裂时，这世界上所有的一切就已经形成了。月亮，树木，我们所知道的一切，都是星星的尘埃。你们都是星星的尘埃’。”[2]

孙彩瑛转头看着名井，沉默氤氲片刻，她们又靠在一起接吻。

“我喜欢你说英语的样子。”孙彩瑛磨蹭着名井的嘴唇，“那些音节……被你念出来的时候，很好听。”

“我也喜欢这部电影。”名井和她抵着额头，嘴角带着笑意，“我们一起看的。”

孙彩瑛又吻了吻她，然后抬起头，看向深青色的夜：

“所以我看着这些光的时候在想，虽然我们见到了这些星光，但其中有一些，可能早就毁灭了。这些光要花几千年的时间，穿梭那么长的路程，才能和地球相遇。那些炸开的星星，它们的碎片漂浮在宇宙里，会不会有一部分成为了我们？”

“有可能。”名井和孙彩瑛一起仰着头，“也许我们身上有同一颗星星的尘埃。”

孙彩瑛笑起来：“所以我们才会在一起？”

名井看了她一眼，也跟着笑了：“说不定，从宇宙大爆炸的时候就已经注定了。”

到山风有些发凉的时候，孙彩瑛牵着名井从石头上跳下来，她们一起踩着地面上厚实新鲜的落叶，慢慢往回走。孙彩瑛的兴致很好，名井紧紧地牵着她的手，两人时不时停下，安静地对视，再无声地靠近，交换一个沉默的浅吻。

“小彩今天晚上好喜欢接吻……”名井忍不住说，她的一只手被孙彩瑛握着，抬起另一边的食指摸了摸自己湿润的嘴唇。那里有点发麻，孙彩瑛很喜欢不紧不慢地含着她吮吸，大小孩身上那股青草一样清新的植物香气环绕在她周围，如同一个虚无的怀抱，久久不散。

孙彩瑛又停下来，像要坐实名井的指控一样，再次凑过去吻她。将要分开的时候，她抬起手用拇指蹭过名井柔嫩的嘴角，露着酒窝笑起来，“小南不是也很喜欢吗？”

“第一次这样……”名井不好意思地笑，无意识地伸出舌头舔了舔下唇。

“今天晚上真的很好。”孙彩瑛牵着名井，抬头看看星空，“如果每一天都像现在这么好就好了。”

“要记住今天才行呢，”名井慢慢地说，“有的时候我会不希望事情变得这么好。”

“为什么？”

名井看着孙彩瑛，微笑起来，“小彩不会觉得吗？第一次的经历太好的话，以后就总会想起来，未来的日子，可能很难比现在更好了。”

“不会的。”孙彩瑛干脆地说。名井没有说话，她张开手臂，将名井抱进怀里，嘴角的小痣和唇瓣一起蹭着名井细软的发丝，在她耳边又落下一个吻。

“从现在开始，每天都和我一起制造比‘昨天’更好的‘今天’吧。”

[1]：Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons，一款本地合作解谜游戏。

[2]：出自电影Before Sunrise (1995): You are both stars, don’t forget. When the stars exploded billions of years ago, they formed everything that is this world. The moon, the trees, everything we know is stardust. So don’t forget. You are stardust.


End file.
